Fanfic okikagu sing for you
by Primanabiilah
Summary: hmmmm baca aja deh :p
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic okita sougo x kagura yato

Sing for you

"Mengambil seting di kelas 3-z ginpachi sensei"

Chara dari gori- eh sorachi sensei

Banyak typo sana-sini semoga bisa di maklumin :v

Suasana pagi di kelas 3-z tidak seperti biasanya hari ini anak-anak di kelas itu pada tegang dan mereka semua bercucuran keringat dingin.

Kenapa? Ya tentu saja karena hari ini ada pembagian nilai kalau nilai mereka di bawah rata-rata mereka harus masuk kelas tambahan dan karena itulah semua wajah anak-anak itu pada tegang .

"ya baiklah bapak akan bacakan nama siswa dan siswi yang harus ikut kelas tambahan" kata ginpachi sensei dengan nada melas karena jujur saja dia juga tidak ingin ada kelas tambahan tapi mau gimana lagi nilai anak-anak murid nya ada yang dibawah rata-rata kalau dia tidak mengadakan itu , gaji dia harus dipotong itulah yang membuat dia harus mengadakan kelas tambahan meskipun dalam hati nya dia tidak ingin.

"yang pertama ..."

sfx: jengjengjeng

seisi kelas pada tegang "jangan aku jangan aku jangan aku" hijikata terus berdoa

"kumohon kalo itu aku, otae juga harus ikut" doa kondo yang diikutin dengan tamparan dari otae

"yah itu siapa ya?" ledek ginpachi sensei

"senseiii cepat katakan dengan jelas" teriak shinpachi

"ah iya iya mungkin itu kau karena kau selalu membantah ku" jelas ginpachi sensei

"ah ah maaf sensei" wajah shinpachi langsung pucat

"baiklah yang pertama itu takasugi, jelas karena dia jarang masuk" ujar ginpachi.

"semoga aku semoga aku semoga aku" doa ma*ko dalam hati agar dia bisa bersama terus dengan takasugi, "oiii namaku matako jangan disensor itu terlihat aneh oii narator" keluh ma*ko "iya iya *****"

"narator sialan itu bahkan sudah bukan namaku"

oke skip bagian matako yang mengeluh .

"yang kedua catherine" lanjut ginpachi

"hah kenapa aku sensei ? sudah jelas aku menjawab dengan benar" keluh cathrine

"haaahh kau hanya menjawab tidak tau dilembar jawaban mu, apa kau bodoh?" jawab ginpachi sensei yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa .

"baiklah semua diam masi ada 3 orang lagi yang belum kusebutkan namanya, yang ketiga kondou, keempat takechi dan terakhir kagura" ginpachi selesai menyebut semua namanya

Kagura yang tengah makan tiba-tiba tersedak karena kaget namanya disebut oleh sensei.

"sensei kenapa aku harus ikut kelas tembahan aru? Oii sensei" keluh kagura

"itu sudah jelas kagura lembar jawaban mu bahkan tidak bisa terlihat karena noda makanan, sekalinya terlihat jawaban nya hanya sukonbu, apa otak mu cuman diisi makanan ayolah jangan buat sensei kalian lelah." Jawab ginpachi

Ternyata hanya 5 orang yang ikut kelas tambahan dan anak-anak yang tidak ikut kelas tambahan pada teriak bergembira

"aku sudah yakin kalu aku tidak akan ikut kelas tambahan hahahahaha" ujar hijikata . "hijikata-san kaulah yang paling cemas tadi" sahut sougo . "sudah diam dasar bodoh" hijikata kesal

"diam diam semua . bapak akan memberikan pengumuman lagi selesai kelas tambahan di sekolah ini akan diadakan festival jadi bapak minta perwakilan dari kelas ini untuk mengisi acara" ujar ginpachi yang disambut rasa bingung oleh anak-anak 3-Z .

"yeaaayyy festival aru aku senang sekali" kagura teriak senang

"yang gagal lagi pada saat kelas tambahan tidak boleh ikut festival" tambah ginpachi

"ehhhhh itu tidak adil sensei" keluh kagura

"brisik. Ini aturan dari kepala sekolah, baiklah siapa yang mau mewakili kelas kita" ujar ginpachi

Seisi kelas pada hening dan bingung siapa yang harus menjadi wakil kelas untuk festival

"aku aku aku mau sensei, aku akan buat parade mayo yang pasti akan seru dengan begini semua akan senang" jawab hijikata dengan senang nya

"tidak itu tidak akan terjadi hijikata-san. Baiklah bapak akan menunujuk okita untuk mewakili kelas kita karena nilai dia paling tinggi . selesai" jawab ginpachi

"tunggu, sensei aku harus apa?" okita kebingungan

"pikirkan saja sendiri, bapak mau pergi. Selamat tinggal anak-anak " ginpachi langsung pergi tanpa tanggung jawab .

"oiiii guru sialan! Ahh sial apa yang harus aku lakukan" okita terlihat kesal

"hahhaha hahaha kasian sekali kau sougo haha aku akan beri saran untuk parade mayo atau drama mayo gimana sougo?" ledek hijikata

"akan kubunuh kau hijikata-san" jawab okita dengan tampang sadis nya

"anoo okita-san selamat berjuang ya, etto menurut ku lebih baik akustik saja yang simpel" shinpachi memberi saran

"ahhh ya mungkin itu saja, kau pintar juga megane" okita sedikit lega

Bel pulang telah berbunyi okita buru-buru pergi ke ruang musik untuk mencoba latihan akustiknya sejujurnya dia sudah lupa caranya memainkan gitar

"ahhh ini dia gitar nya, tunggu aku harus apa? Lagu apa yang akan aku nanyikan ahhhhh guru sialan itu bener-bener buatku muak" gerutu okita dengan nada yang sangat kesal lalu tiba-tiba dari arah pintu terdengar suara gadis yang sedang tertawa "hahahah mampus kau sadis" ucap gadis itu.

gadis itu adalah kagura dia tidak sengaja melihat okita diruang musik, melihat musuh nya sedang kebingungan dia tidak bisa menahan tawa nya

"kau ... sialan sedang apa kau disini china? Kau sangat Brisik lebih baik kau pergi sana!" teriak okita

"hahah tenanglah sadis aku hanya sekedar lewat, dan tidak sengaja melihatm- hahahahha " kagura tertawa sangat keras

Okita menaruh gitar itu dan menghampiri kagura ,okita dengan tampang sadis nya tidak segan segan mencekik leher kagura dan melempar kagura kepojokan , okita lalu mengepal tangan nya bersiap untuk memukul kagura... tapi kagura menghindar dan menendang perut okita .

"sa sakit oiii china apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan hahh?" ucap okita

"harusnya aku yang bilang padamu, knpa kau menyerangku duluan aru?" kagura kesal

"itu karena kau menyebalkan" jawab okita singkat "jadi untuk apa lagi kau disini? Cepat pergi" lanjut okita

"tidak mau" balas kagura

"hah? Knapa ?" jawab okita

"ahh ettoo... kebetulan bertemu kau, itu ano... aku tadi ke tempat sensei meminta agar aku diajari oleh nya tapi sensei menolak dan bilang cari saja yang lain, dan kebetulan bertemu kamu jadi-" "tidak" balas sougo cepat

"heiii aku bahkan belum sempat melanjutkan nya aru" keluh kagura

"aku sudah tau paling-paling kau minta aku mengajari mu? Hah itu tidak mungkin maaf saja aku sudah repot dan tidak mau direpotkan lagi oleh mu" jawab sougo

"cihh dasar sadis aku ingin ikut festival kau tau aru?" ujar kagura

"ya terus hubungan nya dengan ku apa hah? Okita jadi kesal

"oke oke baiklah aku akan membantu mu untuk nanti festival sebagai gantinya kau harus mengajari ku belajar" mohon kagura

"tidak tidak . aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" jawab okita

"heiii kau tidak mungkin mengerjakan itu sendiri kan aru? Kau tidak mungkin bisa bodoh" kagura mulai kesal

'ada benar nya juga si tidak mungkin okita berfikir tentang festival itu sendiri dan dia juga sangat malas memikikirkan itu sendiri' ujar okita dalam hati

"baiklah baiklah mulai besok aku akan mengajarimu , abis pulang sekolah diruang ini , sebagai gantinya kau harus membantuku juga" ucap okita

"baiklah" ucap kagura

Mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk bekerja sama.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya :I

Ini janji ku buat fanfic okikagu lagi

Ternyata di lebih banyak pairing yaoi ya -_-

Yoshh minta review nyaa yaaaaaa minna

Chapter ke dua akan dirilis secepatnya :*


	2. Chapter 2

Ke esokan hari nya setelah pulang sekolah okita pergi menuju ruang musik tapi pada saat ia tiba disana, kagura sama sekali belum menampakkan dirinya.

"bocah itu kemana dulu si" ucap okita

30menit kemudian

"hafft ma-maaf ya sadis"ucap kagura dengan nada yang tergesa-gesa dia baru saja sampai ke ruang musik

"hei cina kau kemana saja si? Hah?" okita kesal karena sudah setengah jam dia menunggu , pikir okita kalau kagura tidak dateng lewat dari sejam dia akan pulang tapi untungnya kagura 'hanya' telat setengah jam

"ma-maaf sadis tadi aku ketinggalan buku kanji ku dirumah jadi aku pulang dulu dan membawa nya lagi kesini" kata kagura dengan nada masi terengah-engah

"kau bodoh ya? Kita bisa belajar apa saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu pulang dan membawa buku yang ada dirumahmu, memangnya kau ke sekolah tidak membawa buku?" ucap okita yang masi kesal

"haaahhh memangnya kenapa aru? Aku ingin belajar kanji. disemua pelajaran hanya pelajaran kanji ku saja yang nilai nya paling buruk jadi tidak salah kan kalau aku ingin belajar kanji dulu baru yang lain?" kagura mulai kesal karena dia dimarahi terus oleh okita, sebenarnya kagura tau dia salah karena pada saat dikelas dia memag tidak membawa buku pelajaran nya tapi dia menutupinya dengan alasan ingin belajar kanji.

"baiklah ini tidak akan kelar kalau kita terus ribut, setelah belajar kanji kau harus membantu ku tentang festival. Ingat!, sekarang buka buku kanji nya." Suruh okita

Kagura membuka buku kanji nya dan menanyakan pada okita kalimat apa yang ada di buku itu okita pun mengajarinya cara membacanya bahkan cara menulis kanji dengan baik.

Okita adalah siswa paling pintar di kelas 3-z dia tau apa saja bahkan dia bisa mengajari siswi seperti kagura yang sangat susah diajari, tapi dia tidak menunjukan kepada orang-orang ia hanya menunjukan kepintaran ke hijikata ya maksud ku kepintaran untuk menjatuhkan hijikata dan menjelek-jelekan hijikata.

Dua jam telah berlalu mereka belajar sangat serius entah kenapa pada saat diajari okita, kagura sangat paham dengan penjelasan nya dan bahkan mengerti apa yang diucapkan pemuda sadis itu .

Mereka pun istirahat karena okita tau sampai mana batas kemampuan gadis cina itu

"baiklah sekarang kau mengerti cina? " ucap okita pelan

"iya aku mengerti sangat mengerti, terimakasih ya sadis ternyata kau bisa di andalkan" ujar kagura dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Okita yang melihat kagura tersenyum seperti itu tanpa sadar membuatnya senang,jantungnya pun berdetak sangat cepat bahkan dia sempat gugup, okita lalu memalingkan wajah nya dari kagura.

"eh kenapa kau sadis?" ucap kagura,lalu ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke pemuda sadis itu,

Okita sangat terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka bisa sedekat itu dengan kagura. Melihat reaksi okita, kagura pun bingung apa yang sedang terjadi dengan si sadis itu.

"ka-kau pasti lapar kan? Akan ku belikan makanan dulu" okita lalu pergi dengan muka yang memerah

"iyaa aku lapar, bagus sadis ternyata kau pintar" ucap kagura

10 menit kemudian sougo datang kembali ke ruang musik dengan membawa 3 bungkus roti dan 2 jus jeruk kaleng.

"ini ambil, aku tau kau pasti lapar. Setelah ini giliran kau yang membantu ku " kata okita dengan menjulurkan 2 bungkus roti dan 1 jus jeruk kaleng tersebut, kagura langsung menghabiskan roti itu dan ia juga menghabiskan jus jeruk dalam waktu yang singkat karena kagura memang sangat lapar bahkan itu saja kurang untuk membuatnya kenyang .

"ka-kau benar-benar seperti monster, aku heran kenapa ada wanita seperti kau di dunia ini" ejek okita

"diam kau sadis aku sangat lapar" jawab kagura

Okita lalu memberikan 1 bungkus roti miliknya "ini ambil saja punyaku, aku tidak terlalu lapar"

"ahhhbenarkah? Terimakasi" kagura dengan cepat langsung mengambil roti tersebut. Setelah mereka eh maksudnya setelah kagura selesai makan, kagura akan membantu okita tentang akustiknya meskipun dia tau kalau dia tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang musik.

"sekarang sadis kau ingin membawakan lagu apa aru?" tanya kagura

"itu masalahnya aku tidak tau lagu apa yang harus aku bawakan" jawab okita

"hmm bagaimana lagu kimigayo " jelas kagura

"bodoh! itu lagu kebangsaan jepang, tidak mungkin aku membawa kan lagu itu pada saat festival" bantah okita dengan kesal

"iya terus apa aru?" kagura balik nanya

"sepertinya percuma saja bertanya padamu, aku pikir sendiri sajalah, kau hanya membuang waktu ku" okita lalu pergi meninggalkan kagura. Disaat okita menuju kedepan pintu okita merasa bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang, akhirnya ia menengok kebelakang. Dan sempat terkejut dengan apa yang diliatnya "ka kau, apa yang kau lakukan ….. china" ucap okita

"jangan pergi dulu, aku mau ikut festival. Aku butuh kau sadist" ujar kagura dengan tampang memelas

"ahhhhhhhh kau hanya menambah bebanku"

"kali ini aku pasti akan membantumu sadist, percayalah padaku aru" ucap kagura dengan percaya dirinya,"jadi kumohon aru, bantu aku untuk lulus ujian di kelas tambahan ini,kumohon" lanjut kagura

"Hmm tidak seperti biasanya gadis china itu sampai memohon kepada ku, baiklah sepertinya bisa aku manfaatkan" pikir okita ,naluri sadisnya mulai keluar.

"aku tidak tau kau bisa di percaya atau tidak, baiklah aku akan membantumu china. Tapi dengan satu syarat" ujar okita

"apa itu sadist cepat katakan, aku pasti akan menerutinya"

"kau harus jadi budak ku" jelas okita

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taaaakkkkkkkk

.

.

Okita yang kaget tidak sempat berkata apa-apa, dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau pipinya terdapat tato berwarna merah

"china sialaaaaaaaaann, kenapa kau menamparku. Hah?"

"kau bodoh, sadist bodoh. Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah mau jadi budak mu" bentak kagura

"baiklah, selamanya aku juga tidak akan pernah mengajarimu" balas okita

"oke aku juga tidak butuh kau untuk mengajariku, aku bisa sendiri. Aku pergi"

.

.

.

Boooom

.

.

Suara pintu ruang music yang ditutup dengan sangat keras oleh kagura

"apa-apaan si sadist itu,dia menanggapku sebagai budak. Cih, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan nya" ucap kagura dalam hati. Dia berjalan sangat cepat di lorong sampai akhirnya dia berpikir kalau dia tidak mungkin belajar sendiri. Tapi karena ego nya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk belajar sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Di sisi lain okita hanya terduduk diam di ruang musik, dia berpikir apakah yang dilakukan nya itu salah, tapi dia tidak peduli dia merasa sudah tidak punya beban lagi untuk mengajari gadis china bodoh itu.

Chapter 2 selesai.

Sebenarnya udah selesaai dari kapan tau, cuman karena tidak ada koneksi internet dirumah, jadi harus pergi-pergian dulu makanya delay buat ngeupdate :"v maafkanlah author ini yang kadang tidak bertanggung jawab :v

Oke next lanjut chapter 3 yaaaaa

Nona hitam manis : arigatou reviewnyaaa iyaaa tetap semangaat kok

Hana kumiko : sippp sudah ku perbaiki , arigatouuu :")

Friday mitsuko : yahhh namanya si sadist , hehehe :v

kageyami yahiro : arigatouu, iyaaa kalau ga banyak tugas pasti langsung update kok.


	3. Chapter 3

Yahooo~ author balik lagii ahhh maaf yaa jadi lama update chapter 3 :"v banyak tugas kuliah numpuk.

Sekali lagi maafkann author ini yhaaaa '3')/

Yosh langsung saja~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

H-1 sebelum ujian susulan, kagura terlihat sangat pucat dan kebingungan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh soal-soal bodoh ini, kenapa sulit banget si, memangnya mereka tidak bisa mengerjakan dirinya sendiri apa. seandainya si sadis bodoh itu membantuku, ahhh cukup cukup aku tidak peduli lagi dengan nya. Cih" keluh kagura

Sarutobi yang heran melihat kagura berbicara dengan buku akhirnya menghampiri kagura

"kagura-chan apa kamu ada masalah? Sampai-sampai kau Berbicara dengan buku ?" tanya sarutobi yang biasa di panggil sacchan

"ahhh aku mau ke festival sekolah, tapi harus lulus ujian susulan dulu" jawab kagura dengan nada kecewa

"bukankah kamu diajari oleh si okita itu ya? Harusnya kamu bisa lah"

"ehhh kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"seisi kelas sudah tau kayaknya , karena pernah melihat kalian berdua di ruang musik, hihi kalian berbuat mesum yaaa, jujur saja hahhahah apa si okita itu melakukan BDSM padamu? Cepat katakan kagura-chan aku ingin juga mencoba nya dengan sensei aku akan menyergap dia diruang guru dan memaksanya berbuat kasar padaku la-" sacchan mulai histeris

"oii cukup sacchan,sudahlah kalau memang pada tau aku juga tidak Aku tidak diajari lagi oleh nya" jawab kagura ketus

"memangnya kenapa?"

"dia memberikan syarat padaku agar aku menjadi budaknya, cih aku mana mau menjadi budaknya , dasar sadis bodoh"

"BUDAK?! Benarkah ah ah aku mauuu ah tidak, maksudku tidak apa-apa kagura chan lagi pula hanya sehari seharusnya kau tidak boleh egois, katanya kamu ingin ikut festival. Ahhhh tunggu tunggu aku ingin menjadi budak nya senseiiii, terimakasi kagura-chan aku akan keruang guru sekarang" sacchan lalu pergi meninggalkan kagura yang kebingungan.

"ehhh ada apa dengan sacchan, kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin ke ruang guru. Ah sudahlah"

(hmm iya juga si seharusnya aku tidak boleh egois, besok sudah ujian susulan. Hanya sehari aku menjadi budaknya setelah itu, aku akan membunuhnya) pikir kagura

Di tempat yang berbeda tepat nya di ruang musik, okita masih dengan gitar nya dan memikirkan lagu apa yang ia ingin bawakan, Otak nya serasa mati karena harus memikirkan lagu apa yang akan ia tampilkan di festival nanti.

"sepi sekali ya tidak ada china bodoh itu, sepertinya aku keterlaluan"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu depan

Tok

Tok

Tok

"siapa? Masuk saja" tanya okita

Okita pun terkejut dengan sosok yang ia lihat di depan mata nya itu, dia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan datang lagi ke ruangan ini.

"oi oi china apa yang kau lakukan disini haah?"

"hmm a a itu aku ah cih, tidak jadi. Aku pergi" kagura dengan rasa malu nya berbalik arah dan bersiap meninggalkan okita sendirian.

Kagura merasakan seperti ada tarikan di tangan nya , kagura kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh kebelakang ,tapi dia merasa seperti ada yang menyanggah badan nya, Kagura pun terkejut ketika tiba-tiba okita memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat .

"jangan pergi,aku kesepian" bisik okita ke telinga gadis china yang sontak membuat gadis itu lebih kaget lagi, dengan rasa masih terkejut dia memukul perut okita memakai lengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Okita lalu terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi dia merasa sangat kesal karena gadis china itu yang tiba-tiba memukulnya

"heiii bisakah kau bersikap baik padaku"

"bersikap baik, katamu? Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba memeluk ku , bukankah itu aneh"

"ahhh terserah aku, salah sendiri kau masuk ruangan ini. Jadi, katakan padaku apa alasan mu datang kesini?" tanya okita lagi.

"a a ku mau" jawab kagura

"hahh apa?"

"aku mau, bodohhh"

"mau apa haah? " tanya okita dengan bingung.

"kau bodoh ya, AKU MAU JADI BUDAKMU. Ta ta pi kau harus mengajariku sampai aku bisa ikut festival,Mengerti?" jawab kagura dengan kesal.

"ehh kau serius?" okita lalu memancarkan sisi sadisnya

"i i iya aku serius"

"baiklah kalau itu yang kamu mau, aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau lulus, setelah itu kau harus mau jadi budak ku dan mengikuti semua perintah ku. Mengerti?" suruh okita

"i iya aku mengerti sadis, sekarang cepat ajariku"

Waktu menunjukan angka 4 yang berarti mereka berdua telah belajar selama 3 jam di dalam ruang musik tersebut, tanpa rasa lelah okita terus mengajari kagura baik dalam pelajaran matematika, bahasa jepang, bahasa inggris maupun fisika.

Kagura pun demikian dia terlihat sangat serius ketika diajari okita, semangatnya untuk ikut festival lah yang mendukung dia agar terus belajar, Melihat semangat kagura yang sungguh-sungguh membuat okita tersenyum heran karena dia baru pertama kali melihat gadis yang sangat serius belajar demi ikut festival sekolah.

"sadis ada apa? Kau tiba-tiba tersenyum, itu menjijikan" keluh kagura yang merasa tidak nyaman melihat okita tersenyum,

"tidak tidak ada apa-apa, sudah jam 4. Kau mau belajar sampai kapan si?" tanya okita

"hmmm tapi masi ada beberapa soal yang tidak aku ketahui , sedangkan ujian nya itu besok" muka kagura terlihat pucat lagi saat dia sadar kalau ujian susulan itu besok.

"mau belajar dirumahku? aku tinggal sendiri jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu,kebetulan rumahku dekat dengan sekolah ini" okita menawarkan diri.

"ehhh boleh kah? Aku tidak akan lama-lama kok, hanya sampai aku mengerti'

"lama juga tidak masalah"ucap okita pelan

"hah apa?"

"tidak ada apa-apa, cepet bereskan ruangan ini, lalu kita pergi" suruh okita.

Setelah keluar dari sekolah, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, ya tentu saja kerumah nya okita. Rumah okita hanya berjarak 2 km dari sekolah, cukup setengah jam untuk sampai ke rumah okita dengan berjalan kaki. Sepanjang jalan kenangan mereka selalu bertengkar dan berdebat bahkan dengan hal-hal kecil sekalipun.

Sesampainya di kediamana okita, kagura lalu melihat-lihat rumah okita, rumahnya cukup besar untuk seseorang yang tinggal sendiri, terdapat halaman yang luas, 3 kamar tidur, 2 kamar mandi, 1 ruang tamu, dan 1 ruang keluarga, Sesekali keluarga nya okita datang mengunjungi tapi itu jarang sekali mungkin hanya 1 atau 2 kali dalam sebulan.

"baiklah kita akan belajar dimana?"tanya kagura

"di ruang tamu saja, karena tidak mungkin di kamarku" jawab okita dengan senyum licik

Okita menunjukan dimana letak ruang tamu nya. Ruang tamu nya tepat berada di samping ruang keluarga, dan berada di depan.

"jadi soal apa yang sulit?" tanya sougo

"soal bahasa jepang, no 4 huruf kanji ini artinya apa?"

"pfft yang itu artinya apakah shinsengumi sedang pergi? Liat lah huruf-huruf nya" jawab okita

"ohh jadi jawaban nya seperti ini, iya mereka sedang pergi."

"itu kau bisa, baiklah setalah itu kerjakan soal 5-10 , setelah selesai aku akan mengoreksi nya"

Kagura pun merasa kalau diajari oleh okita dia pasti mengerti , meskipun pelajaran yang sulit sekalipun seperti huruf kanji, karena kagura sangat susah apabila ia disuruh belajar kanji. Mereka belajar terus tanpa ingat waktu dan tidak terasa kalau sudah jam 9 malam, kagura tidak bisa pulang larut malam, karena kakak nya pasti akan memarahi nya apalagi kalau sampai ayah botak nya juga ikut-ikutan, pasti semua pelajaran yang sudah ia pahami akan buyar seketika, saat dia diomelin oleh mereka berdua.

"sadis sepertinya aku harus pulang, sudah jam 9 malam"

"aku akan mengantar mu pulang"

"ehh ada apa dengan mu? Kau sangat baik hari ini? Bagaimana dengan projek festival mu itu?" tanya kagura

"sudahlah jangan brisik,diam saja budak ku" jawab okita pelan

"cih baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Selesaaiii next chapter 4 yaaa :"v

Semoga ga delay lagi yaaa, author nya sedang mencari inspirasiii heheh :v

Saat nya balesin reviewww~

kageyami yahiro : makasih banyak atas review nyaaaaa, iya diusahakan secepatnya kok. :"v

Nona Hitam Manis : selalu semangaatt kok '3')/

Scarlet : shiiiiipppppp arigatou makasih mau menungguuu

Halichi Miyamoto : :3 hehehe


End file.
